2 Minute Interviews
by MegKF
Summary: These are a series of only slightly related short interviews made by my original character Megami Nakami with various actors, actresses and maybe other people who work in the media industry in the world of Skip Beat!
1. Interview 1: Kyoko

Skip Beat! is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz

Skip Beat! is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

These are a series of only slightly related short interviews made by my original character Megami Nakami with various actors, actresses and maybe other people who work in the media industry in the world of _Skip Beat_!

This idea hit me after reading Volume 13 of Skip Beat!

**Interview 1: Kyoko** (somewhere in Volume 18, that should be when _Dark Moon_ starts to air…)

"Hi all! This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, where we ask celebrities your questions! With me today is Kyoko-san who plays Mio Hongo in the smash hit _Dark Moon_," at this Megami turned away from the camera and leaned towards Kyoko with a perky smile. "In this incredible drama you play a young woman who is determined to make her family suffer for the wrongs she feels they've done. Many fans of the show have found your character very frightening and have written in to this show asking what you're afraid of. So, what is your biggest fear?"

Kyoko nibbled on her lip for a second before responding. "Hm... My biggest fear... I suppose it's falling in love. I'm terrified of it really."

Megami tilted her head to the side. "That's an unusual fear. Personally, I can't wait to fall in love."

"I tend to devote myself to those I love and I'm afraid of losing bits of myself every time I do that. In fact that is part of why I love acting, it allows me to pick up those bits and discover things about myself that I didn't know I'd lost." Kyoko smiled widely at that.

"Good luck," Megami said softly before turning back to the camera. "This has been another _2 Minute Interview_. Please join us again next time!"

**END**


	2. Interview 2: Ren

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 2: Ren Tsuruga **(spoilers for volumes 12-13, takes place in volume 18?)

"Hi all! This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, where we ask celebrities your questions! Today we get to ask super popular Ren Tsuruga some of your questions! In your most recent project you play a teacher named Katsuki with a dark past who falls in love with the teenage cousin of his fiancé who is also his student. Women all over the country have fallen in love with this character and have been wondering how you prepared for this role."

"Dark Moon is one of the most difficult projects I've worked on. This is actually one of the hardest roles I've ever played although Katsuki and I are kind of similar. When acting you have to pull things in from your life and experiences and I have never been passionately in love with someone before."

"Wow! That's so sad… There is so rarely any discussion about you actually seeing someone… Does this mean that the women of Japan have hope of eventually winning your affections?"

At this Ren chuckles, "I'm flattered that people wish to be with me, but right now I'm very dedicated to my career. We'll just have to see how it goes."

"You heard it here folks! See you all next time, thank you all for tuning in."

**END**


	3. Interview 3: Kyoko

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 3: Kyoko** (Spoilers for volume 6, takes place in volume 18)

"This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, where we ask celebrities your questions! This is my second time getting to interview Kyoko-san. Although you're still a newcomer to acting your performance as Mio Hongo on Dark Moon is getting you serious attention in the professional world. This question actually comes from some of your co-workers on Dark Moon who are uncomfortable asking this question to you in person. They want to know about how and why you are so close to Ren Tsugara."

"Oh…" At this Kyoko looked a tad confused because she didn't realize people thought her relationship with him was weird. "I admire Tsugara-senpai a great deal. I hope to someday be as good an actor as he is. I suppose you need to understand about my position at LME, the agency I'm with, first. I'm part of a small subsection of LME that runs errands for LME when we don't have acting projects we're working on. Not that long before I was asked to work on Dark Moon many people caught colds at LME, including Mr. Yashiro, Tsugara-senpai's manager. So I got the job as his temporary manager. After that we started to get along. I think he likes my devotion to work." It wasn't like she could say that she often felt he disliked her… His reputation as a very kind person would cause many people to think she was a liar.

"That's an incredible story. I imagine many women will be very jealous of the time you got to spend with him while you served as his daimane. That's it for today's 2 minute interview. Please join us again next time."

**END**

Notes:

I chose to call him Tsugara-senpai in this story to emphasize the fact that Kyoko considers him a more senior member than her at the agency and that she admires him professionally. In the English published version of Skip Beat she calls him Mr. Tsugara, but I'm unsure of how she refers to him in the original Japanese version. She might call him Tsugara-san (which is like Mr/Ms) or Tsugara-senpai (which is usually used to refer to people further along in school than you, when you're both students, but I believe that this is also sometimes used in the professional world.)

Daimane is the word they use in volume 6 of Skip Beat to refer to Kyoko as a substitute manager.


	4. Interview 4: Itsumi

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 4: Itsumi Momose** (spoilers for volume 13, takes place in volume 18?)

"Welcome to _2 Minute Interviews_, where we ask celebrities your questions! This is Megami Nakami. Today we have with us Itsumi Momose." Megami turns to face her. "You're one of today's fastest rising stars. Several of the roles in Dark Moon were decided right off by the director, but your role as Mizuki Hongo was one that many young hopefuls auditioned for. You were able to win through the audition process. Though I do understand many women auditioned because of the rumors that Ren Tsugara was going to play the male lead. Today's question comes from Chitose Arai, 'What is it like working as the love interest of Ren Tsugara?'"

"It's incredible. It actually started out kind of hard, Mr. Tsugara had to take a couple of days off to settle into his character. I understand it's the first time he's ever had to do that. Until he did that several of the scenes were very stiff. Once he had time to adjust to his character the scenes went very smoothly. In fact the most popular scene in the show aired so far is the scene where Mr. Tsugara comes to my family home to visit my cousin and we end up playing the piano together. That scene was completely improvised by Mr. Tsugara and me to demonstrate that he had finally grasped his character as Katsuki. The people who watched the scene were so moved that the director made changes to the episode to include it. Until that scene I couldn't understand the rumors that he somehow manages to make all his co-stars fall in love with him."

"I can understand that from just interviewing him. Thank you for answering the question. Tune in next time to _2 Minute Interviews_."

**END**

Note:

I have a hard time coming up with Japanese names so Chitose Arai is actually a combination name I took from 2 other manga artists. Chitose Yagami, the author of _Fall in Love Like a Comic_, and Kiyoko Arai, the author of _Beauty Pop_. These are both very good series and I encourage you all to check them out.


	5. Interview 5: Sho

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 5: Sho Fuwa** (Spoilers for volume 15, although I think this takes place in volume 18 too…)

"Hi all! This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, where we ask celebrities your questions! With us today is Sho Fuwa, whose newest single has hit number 1. It even looks like you might set new records with this hit! But today people want to know about you and Kyoko who was in your hit PV _Prisoner_."

At this Sho was very confused since he didn't think anyone knew anything about him and Kyoko, though he hid his confusion well.

Megami continued, "While filming on location for _Dark Moon_ several people saw the two of you together and are wondering what kind of relationship you two have developed."

"Ah, I see. First thing you have to know is that she and I knew each other before filming my PV. Kyoko and I are actually childhood friends. In fact it was my gaining popularity that I think inspired her to pursue acting in the first place. She saw how much I enjoyed bringing joy to my fans and wanted to do the same. Our childhood friendship is still very important to us both although we rarely see each other. It was just a coincidence that we met while we were at the same hotel."

"How inspirational of you! Thank you all for tuning in and please tune in again next time for _2 Minute Interviews_."

**END**

Note:

I just love how Sho turns the whole thing around to make himself look good. Reminds me of volume 4 when Sho was on the Bridge Rock show.


	6. Interview 6: Moko

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 6: Kanea Kotonami a.k.a. Moko **(Spoilers for volume 5, could take place anytime after volume 9)

"I'm Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, the show where we ask celebrities your questions! With us today is Kanae Kotonami, a newcomer to the world of celebrity. You first appeared on TV in the very popular Curara commercial. And have recently been in the newest Hio Uesugi drama. Although you are still very new you have received many compliments in the speed you learned your role. A few of our viewers are wondering what you do to prepare for a role."

"Well it really depends on the role I'm doing. I often watch real people when they're interacting in situations and draw from that." Moko answered immediately.

Megami was blank for a moment wondering how to make this interview reach 2 minutes… "The Curara commercial you were in is one of many commercials that have gathered attention for its director Mr. Kurosaki. When interviewed about it he stated that you and your co-star inspired the entire concept for the commercial, could you explain?"

"Mr. Kurosaki wasn't able to attend the first round of auditions for the commercial, but arrived right after it ended. He was in the lobby of that building when Kyoko and I were talking about it. He told us later that watching the two of us interact when we didn't know anyone was watching was how he knew he wanted to have two girls in the commercial. So in the second round of auditions he had us all pair up and act out his basic idea for the commercial. I was lucky to be paired with my best friend and rival Kyoko. Although we weren't able to rehearse for the scene like everyone else we were able to react to each others prompts as we were supposed to."

"That's incredible, you two must be very close to anticipate what the other would do in that situation. Thanks for tuning in for another _2 Minute Interview_. Please join us again next time."

**END**

Note:

I don't know what the title of the drama she was in is called so I went with "the newest Hio Uesugi drama."

I tried to show Moko as very to the point in this, but I'm not sure I pulled it off…


	7. Interview 7: Ruriko

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 7: Ruriko Matsunai **(Spoilers for volumes 2 & 3, takes place someplace in volume 4?)

"I'm Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, the show where we ask celebrities your questions! With us today is Ruriko Matsunai. You're one of today's most popular idol singers. You recently made your acting debut opposite Ren Tsuruga in _Today's Target_ where you played the daughter of a very traditional family with a dark secret that revolved around you. Several women have written in and wanted to know what it was like working with Ren Tsuruga."

"It was incredible working with him. I had to be very serious about acting my part. It was really hard at first because he's just so distracting. It's no wonder he's been voted number one in JapMag's 10 most attractive male celebrities for the last 2 years. I'm also not very knowledgeable about the traditional arts and had to have someone demonstrate the correct way to walk and perform the tea ceremony. It was amazing how different Tsuruga-san acted when I was acting seriously. He's good when he's not really trying, but when he's serious it's amazing. It was like he had an air of power around him. It was like he made me act that role, like I had no choice but to react as it was written in the script."

"Tsuruga-san is well known for his abilities in acting. Not only women, but men too, have no choice but to follow his lead. Thank you all for tuning in to _2 Minute Interviews,_ please join us again next time."

**END**

Story Notes:

I don't know the title of the movie I'm referring to here. I'm calling it_ Today's Target _because that's what Kyoko called her mission as Ruriko Matsunai's assistant.

JapMag is a name I made up, it's short for Japan Magazine… I imagine there is some sort of equivalent in _Skip Beat!_'s Japan that he'd be listed in.

Authors Notes:

I love how Ruriko totally minimizes Kyoko's role in getting her to take acting seriously; it went from a competition for a role to a demonstration. Ruriko's character has improved, but not that much.

I was all set to have interview 7 be my last interview when I started getting reviews! I think I'm finally getting the hang of writing the characters. My second reviewer, Lita of Jupiter, requested this interviewee, and I had just re-read volume 2 so I could incorporate the names into my other story, _The Megami Nakami Show_, so I totally went with it. So what I wrote originally for interview 7 should be my last interview but I'm gonna do at least one more interview beside that for my third reviewer, otakubarbie, that will relate to interview 5: Sho Fuwa.


	8. Interview 8: Kyoko

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 8: Kyoko **(Spoilers for volume 3, makes references to Interview 5 and 7, takes place in volume 18?)

"I'm Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, the show where we ask celebrities your questions! Today we have Kyoko-san with us. Although you're still a newcomer people have been gaining interest due to the fact it was recently discovered that you were childhood friends with Sho Fuwa, one of today's most popular male singers. People are wondering about your friendship. Could you please share?"

Kyoko made a hesitant noise before mentally thanking Kami that she had caught that episode of _2 Minute Interviews_ where Sho had been asked about her. "I've known Sho Fuwa for many years. It was his devotion to his music," _and his betrayal of me, _"that made me decide to pursue a life in celebrity. It was actually when I got to act with Ren Tsuruga that I realized how much I wanted to act. I believe Ruriko Matsunai mentioned before on this show that she watched a demonstration of a couple of scenes for _Today's Target_ to grasp the proper traditional way of walking and doing the tea ceremony? I was the one who got to demonstrate them. I've received a couple of lessons," _a day, while I was living in Kyoto_, "in performing them. I even got to do them interacting with the cast for those scenes. The tea ceremony scene was done with Tsuruga-senpai, it was acting with him that made me realize," _that I was empty inside and_, "that acting was what I needed," _to find myself._ "It was the very next day that I looked into enrolling in LME's Acting School." _I hardly mentioned Sho at all this way._

"That's an incredible series of events. This was another _2 Minute Interview_, please tune in again next time."

**END**

Story Notes:

Kami is Japanese for God.

Authors Notes:

Oddly enough Interview 7: Ruriko Matsunai was written before I even considered writing this interview, although it did tie in very well. I wrote this for my third reviewer, otakubarbie, who wanted a response from either Kyoko or Ren on Interview 5: Sho Fuwa. I know she'd have preferred to have it from Ren, but I couldn't figure out how he'd get questioned about it… Still, Ren did get mentioned a lot

It was interesting writing out what Kyoko was saying _and then adding her thoughts as a sort of footnote_.

These interviews are not in chronological order. It can also be assumed that there are many other interviews taking place, some of which with _Skip Beat!_ characters that just aren't written. That's the only way you'd end up with 3 interviews from Kyoko and only 1 from all the other characters.


	9. Interview 9: Ogata

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 9: Ogata **(Spoilers for volumes 10 and 13, takes place in volume 18?)

"This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, with us today is Ogata-san, the director of _Dark Moon_. _Dark Moon_ has made new record highs with the ratings. This has been credited to your directing of _Dark Moon_."

"Well I can't take all the credit. Once I had the right cast for _Dark Moon_ it just seemed to work. For a brief period of time I just wasn't sure what to do to make _Dark Moon_ better than _Tsukigomori_. It was the inspirational performances of Kyoko-san as Mio and Tsuruga-san as Katsuki that enabled me to make it the incredible show that it is."

"Those must have been amazing performances. How does it feel to have surpassed your father's _Tsukigomori_?"

"I feel like I've come into my own. I hope to make many more shows that people will love."

"This has been another _2 Minute Interview_, please join us again next time."

**END**


	10. Interview 10: Seiji

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 10: Seiji Shingai **(Spoilers for volumes 1-3, takes place in volume 18?)

"This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, where we ask celebrities your questions. With us today is Seiji Shingai. Although you are very young for it you are known as a great director. You have made many successful movies. Several fans of your work are wondering which are planning for your next movie."

"My next movie is tentatively titled_ Kitchen Princess _which is about a young woman, who is a gifted traditional chef, whose food gains her the attention of two men who become rivals for her affection."

"That sounds interesting. Any ideas who will be starring in this drama?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm hoping the get Kyoko-san to play the heroine."

"Kyoko-san?"

"She's the actress who played Mio in _Dark Moon_. She assisted, on the first day of filming, as a demonstrator in _Today's Target_ for the proper way to traditionally walk and perform the tea ceremony. So I know she already knows how to perform the traditional arts. I also felt she was very gifted as a performer, I understand that that was the first time she'd ever acted. I've been told that Kyoko-san is a very gifted chef as well. Several people who have worked on _Dark Moon_ have also worked with me recently and told me that she catered the after party for _Dark Moon_ and that the food was incredible. Lory Takarado, the president of LME agency, told me that for her audition she did katsuramuki, the art of vegetable peeling, which is something only professional Japanese cooks do."

"That's amazing. I tried doing that once, I completely failed, I admire anyone who has the patience to learn that. It's supposed to take many years to learn how to do katsuramuki. Thanks again for watching. Please join us again next time for another _2 Minute Interview_."

**END**

Story Note:

_Today's Target_ is the title I made up for the movie that Ren Tsuruga and Ruriko Matsunai were filming together in volumes 2-3, Seiji Shingai was the name of it's director.

I couldn't come up with another title for this movie except_ Kitchen Princess_, but there is actually a manga call that. It's a very good series, I highly recommend it. Thankfully the movie idea came to me before I had heard of, or read, the manga. So the movie plot has absolutely nothing to do with that manga, except that it's also about a young, gifted female chef.

Authors Note:

I'd had this idea awhile ago and had forgotten it until Lita of Jupiter had mentioned using a similar concept for an interview. If you all like it I might make it into an actual story.


	11. Interview 11: Bridge Rock

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 11: Bridge Rock **(Spoilers for volumes 4-5, takes place sometime during/after volume 11)

"This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, where we ask celebrities your questions. With us today is Bridge Rock, the three talented young men who among other things are the hosts of _Yappa Kimagure Rock_. Several of your fans have written in wondering what it's like hosting your own show as opposed to being the guests being interviewed… Like right now."

"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say we were very nervous when we first started, but we've come to really enjoy it. I know our fans have come to enjoy watching our show. Although I think many of our viewers really tune in to watch Bo the chicken. After the first episode, we had someone else play Bo a couple of times, and we had several complaints about how boring Bo is as a regular assistant. Bo is just so good at playing both the comedian and the straight man. I, for one, really enjoy working with Bo," said the leader of Bridge Rock.

"Yeah. We all enjoy working with Bo, she really makes the show very entertaining. It's incredible really, Bo can do everything that's suggested for her to help do in a segment. Like the new segment where Bo makes a dish where our guest says they don't like it, tricks them into eating it and then they end up loving Bo's dish. She really is the one making the dish. She makes all of us some healthy snacks occasionally too. They're all so good," said one of the other members of Bridge Rock.

"I hope she makes us all chocolate for Valentine's Day. It'll probably be the best chocolate any of us have ever had," said the last member of Bridge Rock. _Chief would really love that, he still asks her out after every couple of shows and she still says no every time._

"Wow. I hope I get a chance to taste her cooking too then. Please tune in next time to _2 Minute Interviews._"

**END**

Story Notes:

I have in the past referred to _Yappa Kimagure Rock_ as _The Bridge Rock Show_. But according to volume four of _Skip Beat!_ the show is actually called _Yappa Kimagure Rock. _

According to my Japanese dictionary that means _Again Whimsical Rock._

Somehow, this story became all about Bo… I didn't mean for it to.

I'd like to note that I'm pretty sure that in Japanese they wouldn't be able to tell they're saying 'she' and 'her' rather than 'he' and 'him' so Ren wouldn't get suspicious if he saw this interview.

They didn't give these guys names… Grrrr… Although the other two guys did call their leader 'Chief' so I could refer to him like that. I don't want to make up names for them because 1) I'm really bad at it and 2) what if Yoshiki Nakamura eventually does name them…

Authors Note:

This interview was also requested by Lita of Jupiter. Somehow she made a lot of requests. Hehe. As far as I know Bridge Rock is a group of talentos from LME. 'Talentos' is defined as people who go in front of the camera so they're actors, commentators, singers, etc. LME appears to have sections just for actors and singers, but I suppose anyone in the talentos section does dual work(?). It isn't really mentioned what else they do besides MC _Yappa Kimagure Rock_… I think it's implied that they were already popular when they started MCing the show, so I'm going to assume they're also a band. 'Cause I can't imagine actors signing up as groups…


	12. Interview 12: Ren

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 12: Ren Tsuruga **(Spoilers for volumes 3 and 11, references Interviews 3, 7 and 8, takes place sometime during/after volume 18?)

"This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, where we ask celebrities your questions. We have with us Ren Tsuruga! A couple of fans have written in wanting to know about how you feel about having inspired Kyoko, who played Mio to your Katsuki in Dark Moon, into pursuing acting."

Ren blinked confused. "How I inspired her? I don't know what you mean."

"Oh! You don't know? Kyoko was on the show not that long ago and she said that she got to act in a couple of demonstration scenes for _Today's Target_. And that it was doing a scene with you that inspired her to pursue acting seriously."

"I didn't know that, she didn't mention it to me. I'm flattered. I like helping newcomers, especially ones that I have come to respect, do well. Kyoko spent a little time as my daimane and I got to know her well during that time." _There was more to it than that though. I remember her telling me something else about that demonstration, but Kyoko can't lie no matter how hard she tries. So maybe it was a bit of both…_

"I believe she's mentioned that before to us too. We got several letters from your fans about how jealous they were of that."

"Yes, I think some of people we work with have been a bit upset about how comfortable she is asking for my advice when they're too shy to. I think it wasn't until after she'd spent that time as my daimane that she felt comfortable with talking to me. She actually avoided me before that, I think."

"Really? It's hard to imagine any girl avoiding you! After all you are well thought of, known for being very polite to everyone and have been voted number one in JapMag's 10 most attractive male celebrities for the last 2 years. Women flock to you!"

At this Ren just shrugged slightly as if it didn't mean anything to him. Megami looked at him for a moment in surprise. "Well, this has been another _2 Minute Interview,_ please join us again next time."

**END**

Story Notes:

Daimane means temporary manager.

Author's Notes:

This is for purropolisprincess who wanted to see Ren respond to Interview 8: Kyoko.

I'm actually surprised at how this ended up. I didn't think it was going well when I started writing it, but I'm happy with how it ended up. I'm also trying to add more stuff outside the dialog.


	13. Interview 13: Erika

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 13: Erika Koenji **(Spoilers for volumes 5 and 6, takes place after/during volume 6)

"This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, where we ask celebrities your questions. With us today is newcomer Erika Koenji. You're related to the Koenji group?"

"The Koenji group is headed by my father," Erika shared with a smile. "But this isn't about them. I don't like having people biased because of my father."

"Wow! Oh! Anyway, you stared in your first commercial and there are rumors that you'll be guest staring on the popular drama, _Girl Power_."

"Yes, I can confirm that. I will be appearing as the childhood friend of Hitomi's boyfriend."

"You're very new to the celebrity scene and you've already gained a lot of attention. Some people are claiming that it's due to your family connections."

"OH! No. I don't use my family connections to pursue acting. It's thanks to my family background that I got training in things I enjoy, like classic ballet, that I can use to help me. But it's because I've dreamt of becoming a star and representing Japan that I refuse to use my family connections to succeed. I wish to succeed on my own merit. I went through the Akatoki audition and made it this far on my own. I pride myself on my abilities and will use them, and only them to succeed."

"How noble! That's been another _2 Minute Interview_. Please tune in again next time."

**END**

Story Notes:

Akatoki is the agency Sho Fuwa is in. Remember, Maria scared her away from LME because Erika thinks Ren's hot.

Author's Notes:

I suddenly wanted to write this character! We haven't seen her much since her story arc. Maybe once… So I'm totally making up something to explain why she's being interviewed. Hehe. I think I'm loosing motivation of this story, it took me several days to write this, and the next chapter will be the last interview.


	14. Interview 14: Hio

_Skip Beat!_ is by Yoshiki Nakamura and is licensed in the United States by Viz. I encourage everyone to purchase the manga. I think of fanfiction as free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom.

**Interview 14: Hio Uesugi **(Spoilers for volume 9)

"I'm Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_, the show where we ask celebrities your questions! With us today is Hio Uesugi. Hello Uesugi-san, it's great to have you here with us today! You are sometimes referred to as the most famous grade-schooler in Japan. You have appeared in many dramas, commercials and even appeared in a successful American film. Tell us what project have you done that you enjoyed the most?"

"Well Nakami-san, I've enjoyed all my projects. Even though I'm only 11, I've had the honor of working with many very gifted actors and actresses over the years. Though I think my most successful movie so far in Japan is _The Lost Legacy_, where I played the son of a famous archeologist who had recently died, and together with my older brother, Ren Tsuruga, we try to complete his last quest. He's certainly one of the best actors I've had the honor of working with. I enjoyed my most recent project a great deal too. It was a lot of fun. I enjoyed working with the rest of the staff. I look forward to acting with them again. There were several very talented newcomers in it. I hope to see more of them in the future. It airs on _TV Japan 4_ next month."

"Wow! I hope to catch it when it's on. This is Megami Nakami with _2 Minute Interviews_. Thank you all for watching. Please watch my new talk show, _The Megami Nakami Show_. Goodbye."

**END**

Story Notes:

I'm completely making up what happened with _The Lost Legacy_ I just thought it would be neat if they had worked together in the past. It makes sense that Ren Tsuruga and Hio Uesugi had worked together since they're supposed to be two of the most sought after actors in Japan.

I hope you all realize that Hio was referring to Moko when he said talented newcomers that he wants to act with again and see more of. Hehe

Authors Note:

I really think my writing has improved a great deal practicing with this story. _2 Minute Interviews_ was created for the sole purpose of my learning how to write the _Skip Beat!_ characters. This is my last chapter for _2 Minute Interviews. _If you liked this you'll probably like my other _Skip Beat!_ story _The Megami Nakami Show _which is so much better than this, but my chapters here have no bearing on it. It's an actual story of what I think might happen if Kyoko and Sho ended up on the same talk show. I'll probably be inspired to write something similar to this when I get volume 14 in English. (To be published in September.)


End file.
